Traitor
by dukefan01
Summary: What happens when the 'by the book' soul reaper Shuhei actually throughs the book out the window and turns traitor to help an old hero? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Shuhei Hisagi went outside. It had been a long day and he had just finished doing all the editing for the seiritei bulletin, everyone else had gone home already. Shuhei was a handsome young teen with messy black hair and steel grey eyes. His uniform was lower cut with no sleeves and he had a chocker that matched two upper arm bands, one hidden under his lieutenants badge. The most interesting thing about Shuhei was the marks on his face. He had three scars that travled down the right side, with a blue-grey strip that went across the left side of his face under his eye, and on his cheek was a sixty-nine tattoo. The tattoo always received a lot of attention. He started walking away but someone ran by. It was Renji Abarai! He had long crimson hair and a headband that covered his tattoos that went down his neck and onto his chest. "Hey Shuhei!" Renji said seeing him. Shuhei nodded to say hello.

"Where are you off to Renji?" Shuhei asked.

"Oh, Head Captain Yamamoto is calling ten able fighters to go on a special mission, I'm one of them!" Renji said with some pride. '

"Be careful Renji." Shuhei said, continuing along. Renji nodded and ran off again. Shuhei continued along, coming to the seventh squad barriks. He had to talk to Sajin. He knocked at the door, only to have the third seat answer.

"Lieutenant Hisagi! If you're looking for the Captain or Lieutenant, they're both gone." he said with a smile. Shuhei nodded.

"Thank you, if you see them can you tell them I stopped by?" Shuehi asked.

"I'm sorry Shuhei, but the head captain is sending them on a special mission and no one knows when they're coming back." the third seat said. Shuhei nodded and left. He went back to the barracks to find Lieutenant Sasakibe of squad one waiting.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, where have you been?" he asked. Sasakibe had white hair with a black mustache and dressed like an English gentlemen. Shuhei didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Lieutenant Sasakibe, I needed to talk to Captain Komamura." said Shuehi.

"I see, well I need you to come with me." he said. Shuhei followed Sasakibe to the first squad and into the Head Captains office, to see nine others.

"Glad you could join us Lieutenant. Now, Captains Sajin Komamura of squad seven, Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten, Lieutenants Izuru Kira of squad three, Momo Hinamori of squad five, Renji Abarai of squad six, Tetsuzamon Iba of squad seven, Shuhei Hisagi of squad nine, Rangiku Matsumoto of squad ten, third seat Ikkaku Madarame of squad eleven, and fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of squad eleven, I have chosen the ten of you to take part in a secret mission. Central forty-six has been reinstated, and they have ordered the capture and arrest of a group of people. You ten will handle that." Yamamoto said. They all nodded. "I have given the address to Toshiro so he knows where you are going. I want Captains Hitsugaya and Komamura to lead this operation." the Head Captain finished. With that they all nodded and left.

"So, you got pulled in too huh Shuhei!" said Renji as they walked towards the senkimon. Shuhei nodded, but other than that showed no sign of recognition. His thoughts were still with the war that they had against Aizen. He saw Kensei Muguruma! He was right there with the others! One asked him if there was anyone that he wanted to talk to, and he said there was no one there that he wanted to talk to! That cut Shuehi deeper then he'd care to admit. Also, Tosen had told him that Kensei died the very night he had saved Shuhei's life. Up until then he had thought Kensei was dead! Now he learns that Kensei was very much alive. He never even got a chance to talk to him, or even see him after that glimpse. "Earth to Shuhei!" came Renji's voice as a hard smack came across the back of his head, knocking the lost lieutenant completely off his feet and face first into the ground. Everyone stopped and looked down at him. "Shuhei, are you alright?" Renji asked as Izuru helped Shuhei to his feet.

"I'm fine, sorry." Shuhei said looking down. Tosen was dead now too, killed by his hand. Even if he ever found Kensei and had the opportunity to talk to him, would Kensei even talk back? He did serve Kensei's enemy, but Tosen did end up being his enemy too.

"SHUHEI!" said a gruff voice. Shuhei looked up to see Sajin, who put a hand on his shoulders. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. Shuhei nodded. Izuru looked over at him. 'I know what's bothering him. None of us have been the same since we were betrayed. Rangiku, Shuehi, Momo, me, we were all hit hard by the loss of our friends and captains.' Izuru thought. Then they arrived at a large warehouse.

"This is the place. There are eight people here that we have to arrest." Toshiro said. Then they all saw a young girl, with short stubby blonde pigtails and a red jogging outfit with a sword on her back walking in. Shuhei and the others recognized her immediately.

"Wait, those are the people who helped us in the war!" said Izuru. Toshiro nodded.

"Yes, but they clearly stated that they are not our allies, and central forty-six fells they are a threat. Our job is to arrest them and bring them in." Toshiro said. 'KENSEI TOO!' Shuehi thought. He didn't want to arrest Kensei, but he had to follow orders. He arrested Izuru once and crossed blades with Toshiro on orders, this was no different! They moved up on the building. "Captain Soi Fon was sent to brake the barrier, it should be down in…" started Toshiro, but a huge crash came as the barrier broke. They all went in, startling the eight people inside, who were eating lunch. The first one Shuhei noticed was Kensei, and he realized then that he couldn't follow these orders.

Toshiro moved forward with his sword drawn. "By orders of Central forty-six, you are all under arrest." he said. Without thinking Shuhei stepped in-between Toshiro and the vizards. "What are you doing Lieutenant?" Toshiro asked in astonishment. 'Shuhei was chosen for this mission because he always follows orders, what's going on?" Toshiro asked himself.

"Shuhei, what is the meaning of this?" Sajin asked. Even the vizards were surprised by the mysterious boys actions.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you arrest them." Shuhei said. They all stared at him, shocked by what he just said.

"You do know that if you continue this you will be considered a traitor and we will be forced to arrest you as well." Toshiro said. Shuehi nodded.

"I accept that." he said.

"Very well then!" Toshiro said.

**Well, what do you think? My newest story, staring Shuhei and Kensei! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Very well then!" Toshiro said. He raised his zanpakuto and brought it down on Shuhei. Shuhei couldn't pull out his zanpakuto fast enough as the sword came down, but before it connected with Shuhei, a yellow shield appeared in front of him, blocking the attack. Shuhei didn't turn around, but he knew it was one of the Visored, particularly the one that has abilities like that Orihime girl, Hachigen Ushoda. "Shuhei Hisagi, you are now a traitor to the soul society and will be arrested along with the Visoreds." Toshiro said. 'Shuhei Hisagi? Why does that name sound familiar somehow?' Kensei asked himself.

"Shuhei, think about what you're doing!" shouted Izuru. Shuhei removed his badge and tossed it to Izuru. Izuru was stunned as he caught it. 'Shuhei worked hard to be a lieutenant, and now he's going to throw all of his hard work out without a second thought?' Izuru thought.

"Shuhei, are you trying to follow your Captain's footsteps?" Sajin asked.

"Who's his Captain?" asked the Visored with long blonde hair and a huge grin that showed all of his teeth.

"His Captain was Kaname Tosen!" said Toshiro.

"TOSEN!" shouted the girl with blonde hair tied up in two stubby pig-tails. Shuhei didn't respond for a second.

"I am not following Captain Tosen, but I am following my Captain." Shuehi said. Even the Visoreds were surprised by that. Shuhei didn't say anything else though, leaving them all completely puzzled.

"Shuhei, the punishment for treason is death, we don't want to see you executed!" Izuru said. Shuehi ignored him, standing behind Hachi's shield.

"I think we all have a lot to think about, so it's time to go!" said the blonde male. He walked up next to Shuhei and grabbed his shoulder. "We'll be taking him with us, since we have a few questions for him." Shinji said. Shuhei was then pulled back as they escaped down into the training facility. Before the other nine could react, Hachi put an incredibly strong force field up. The blonde then pushed Shuhei away as he went to the blonde girl.

"Shinji you idiot! He was Tosen's lieutenant!" the girl shouted.

"Shut up." Shinji said. The girl stormed over to Shuhei.

"What the hell do you think you're doing anyway?" she shouted, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look up, then she saw his tattoo. Everyone noticed her sudden silence and looked over, seeing the tattoo as well. Kensei stormed over, pushed the girl away, and grabbed Shuhei by the front of his uniform.

"Where'd you get the tattoo?" he asked. Shuhei tock a breath.

"When I was a boy, a certain Captain saved my life. The tattoo is my tribute to him." Shuhei said. Kensei sighed, afraid that that was going to be the answer. He let Shuhei go.

"I take it as that Captain was Kensei?" Shinji asked. Shuhei nodded. "I see, that's why you couldn't arrest us, because Kensei saved your life. By the way I'm Shinji Hirako. These are Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushoda, Lisa Yadomaru, Rose Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, and you know Mashiro Kuna and Kensei Muguruma." Shinji said.

"So, what are we going to do with the boy?" Lisa asked.

"Well, that's kind of up to Kensei. The boy did become a traitor to help his hero and Kensei kind of is the only reason why he's alive right now." Shinji said. Everyone looked to Kensei. He looked back, then finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity to Shuhei.

"He's staying. The rest of you treat him like he's one of us." Kensei said, walking away. Shuhei let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding! Kensei sat down. 'So, that's the small crying boy who tried to take on a giant hollow with a stick alone huh. He just got himself into a shit load of trouble, I hope he doesn't regret it.' Kensei thought.

-character change-

"Head Captain Yamamoto, we have failed." Toshiro said, as him and the other eight came in during a Captains meeting. Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake were all there.

"I see. I sent ten solders, where is Shuhei Hisagi?" Yamamoto asked.

"That is why we failed Captain. Lieutenant Hisagi turned traitor on us. He prevented us from arresting the Visoreds and aided in their escape." Toshiro said.

"I see, then he shall be treated like a traitor…" started Yamamoto.

"If I may Head Captain, Kensei Muguruma saved Shuhei Hisagi when he was a boy. True Shuhei never out right said it, but the tattoo on his face should be a clear give-away, along with the fact that Kensei was all Shuhei wanted to know about at first, and how he refused to be in any squad but the ninth. It's obvious that Kensei is the one person Shuhei cannot go against, so why send him on a mission that he would obviously fail? Isn't that why Nanao wasn't allowed to go?" Shunsui asked.

"True but Shuhei could have chosen to do nothing, but he chose to declare himself a traitor. Shuhei Hisagi is to be arrested along with the Visoreds, when brought in he will be sentenced to execution." said Yamamoto.

-character change-

Shuhei looked down at the ground. Since Kensei said that he was to be treated like the others, they have all completely ignored him. He heard them talking about him though. It was irritating. 'When they all get back to the soul society, I'll probably be sentenced to death.' Shuhei thought. "You alright kid?" Kensei asked. Shuhei looked up at him and nodded. "You might be able to fool most people, but I'm not buying that!" he said. Shuhei turned slightly red. "It looks like this is going to be your family for a while. If they do something to hurt you, let me know. They're good guys it's just they don't know when to quit." Kensei said. Shuhei nodded in understanding. Kensei ruffled the boy's hair and left.

**I hope that you like chapter number two. So what do you think should happen next? Review to tell me! I personally think that if this situation were to happen, Kensei would have them take Shuhei in like he did. Next chapter will include Ichigo and company!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe he's really gone." said Izuru.

"What was that boy thinking?" shouted Sajin in anger, punching the ground, leaving a crater where his fist was. "I will not allow this to be a repeat of Tosen!" Sajin shouted through gritted teeth.

"We don't want it to be either! We all like Shuhei." Iba said, trying to calm down his Captain.

"Yah, but what do we do? If we arrest him then Yamamoto will have him executed. If we leave him, you know Byakuya or Toshiro will arrest him!" Renji said. They all nodded.

"Shuhei sure did get himself into a real mess this time." Ikkaku said.

"I can try talking to the Head Captain and see if there's anything I can do to save him." said Sajin. The others nodded.

"While you do that, we'll see what we can do." Renji said. 'I'm going to go see Urahara, maybe he can do something for now. We can't let Shuhei die, but we can't do nothing either if he really has turned against us.' Renji thought. Then another thought struck him. "Is it just me, or was the news that he sided with them not surprise any of the Head captain, Unohana, Kyoraku, or Ukitake?" Renji asked. They all thought about it for a second.

"Shunsui said something about one of them saving Shuhei when he was little." Sajin said.

"I think we should find out a little more about Shuhei's relationship with them." Renji said.

-character change-

"LUNCH!" shouted Kisuke Urahara coming in with Yoruichi Shihoin. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Kisuke, Yoruichi, this sure is a surprise." Shinji said.

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai made me known of your status right now. So, Shuhei Hisagi, you turned on the soul society to protect the very man who saved your life. Interesting." Kisuke said. Shuhei didn't move or change expression. "Renji asked me to keep an eye on you for now. They're trying to get your death sentence revoked." Kisuke said. Now he got a reaction. Kensei, Lisa, Shinji, Mashiro, Hachi, Love, and Rose all looked surprised.

"I thought they'd give me a death sentence, after Aizen and Tosen." Shuhei said.

"Your forgetting Gin." Added Kisuke.

"Wait, they sentenced the kid to death?" Kensei asked.

"Yep, he's to be arrested with you all, and sentenced to execution the next day. You all are to be imprisoned on the eighth level of the underground prison called Muken."

"What about the kids execution?" asked Kensei.

"If your worried about it being the Sokyoku, then don't worry, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku destroyed it. But they were tossing around the spirit-sealing pit." Kisuke said. Everyone looked at Shuhei in horror, except Shuhei who didn't know what that ment.

"I thought they discontinued that!" Lisa shouted.

"I said they were tossing around the idea, they probably wont use it." Kisuke said.

"What is it?" asked Shuhei.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to know. Besides that, they'll never use it because we won't allow it!" Kensei said. Shinji nodded. "Where do they get off treating a little kid like that anyway!" shouted Kensei. Shuhei wanted to say something, but Kisuke cut him off.

"Sajin Komamura, Captain of squad eleven is trying to beg for the death sentence to be revoked, offering anything else in return. Along with him, Captains Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyoraku, and surprisingly Soi Fon have all went to request the same thing." said Kisuke. Shuhei looked at them in surprise.

"Are you really that surprised. Soi Fon is a lot like you you know." Yoruichi said with a smile.

-character change-

"Shuhei Hisagi's connections with the visords huh? Lets see… The night Aizen originally started to betray us, there had been souls disappearing in the north Rukongai, so they sent Captain of squad nine, Kensei Muguruma, along with his lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, and their first four seated officers, including Kaname Tosen. When they were there they had heard a scream and went to see a huge hollow holding a small boy. Shuhei and his friends were playing in a small clearing when a hollow appeared and killed one of their friends. In an attempt to save the other two, Shuhei got a stick and tock on the hollow himself so his friends could get away. When they were gone, the hollow had grabbed the small boy. Kensei and his men came up and Kensei killed the hollow, rescuing Shuhei." Jushiro said. Renji, Sajin, Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo, and Izuru were listening intently.

"Now where'd he get the tattoo on his face?" Izuru asked.

"Kensei Muguruma was well known for his tattoo on his stomach of a sixty-nine. The six was for his last name while the nine was for the company he served. Shuhei tock the tattoo as a tribute to him and decided that he'd be in the ninth squad only. After he had found out the Kensei was gone. It was a good few years ago that he joined. It had taken him a while because he had failed his first two entrance exams, but when he was finally admitted to the Shino academy, he was well known as a prodigy. He was also the first student to ever be added to the court guard squads before he even graduated. When he was put in the squad, it was clear by how he acted that he was quite fond of Kensei, and he asked around about him. Unfortunately we had all been under orders to say that they had all died in battle that night. Shuhei was devastated by that. He became a seated officer and rose to lieutenant in no time." Ukitake said.

"I see, so there was no way he could ever go against Kensei." said Sajin.

"No, which is why we were surprised that he was chosen to be put on the party that was sent to arrest him. Especially because that was the reason Nanao Ise was told she couldn't go."

"Nanao knows them too!" shouted Renji.

"You see, Nanao was a new member of the eighth squad, she was just a little girl, and Shuhei's lieutenant Lisa had taken her under her wing to read to her once a month. Nanao was very fond of her." said Ukitake. They all nodded.

"Maybe I can get something for Shuhei with this information." said Sajin.

-character change-

"You want us to what exactly?" Uryu Ishida asked, as him, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad sat around the table with Kisuke.

"I want you to take different sides in this battle. I want Ichigo and Uryu to side with the visords, and Orihime and Chad to side with the soul reapers." said Kisuke. "I see, is there a reason?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, but that is for another time!" Kisuke said with a smile.

"So, we're going against Uryu and Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"EXACTLY RIGHT!" Kisuke said in a happy voice.

**Well there is chapter three. I hope you all enjoy it. Any ideas why they're all taking separate sides? Good luck figuring that out! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean he refused!" Renji shouted in anger at the Captain.

"He will not budge on the issue of Shuhei, Shuhei is still sentenced to death." Sajin said.

"Damn it, now what do we do?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. I heard that we do have a few people from the land of the living on our side." Sajin said.

"So Ichigo is siding with us, that's good." Renji said.

"Actually, it was Orihime Inoue and Chad. They said they haven't heard anything from Ichigo or Uryu." Izuru said.

"WHAT!" Renji shouted. 'Nothing against Orihime or Chad, but Ichigo is a whole lot stronger and Uryu got the brains that we need to get through this! Where could they be?' Renji thought in frustration. He punched the nearby wall.

"To make matters even worse, Rukia Kuchiki and Nanao Ise both received a mysterious visitor today, when the visitors left, both girls disappeared." Sajin said.

"Rukia's gone!" shouted Renji in frustration. "How can she disappear in a time like this!" he yelled. No one responded.

-character change-

Kisuke Urahara came to his shop, Rukia and Nanao behind him. Rukia had short black hair and vilot eyes. She was short and pretty. Nanao was tall with long black hair in a bun and blue eye's behind oval glasses. She was also very pretty. "Here we are! I brought a few people that you'd like to see downstairs. No one will find us there, yet!" Kisuke said with a smile. The young women followed him in to meet with Ichigo and Uryu inside. "You two should come along too." Kisuke said with a smile, taking them down to his training room. All four stood frozen, seeing the eight vizoreds.

"Shinji!" shouted Ichigo in greeting, then he saw the very last person he ever expected to see! "Shuhei Hisagi!" he shouted. Shuhei looked over from his solitary spot where he was sitting on a rock away from everyone.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant Hisagi?" asked Rukia.

"I can ask the same of you Kuchiki, same with Ise." said Shuhei. Kensei looked over at him with a stirn look. Shuehi got the hint to be quiet, so he shut him mouth.

"Is that you Nanao? You've gotten so big!" Lisa said with a small smile. Nanao gave one of her own.

"I…It's great to see you again Lisa. W…when we were told you were in trouble we came to help!" Nanao said.

"By the way Ichigo, who are the two with you?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, you mean Uryu and Rukia? They're my friends. Uryu Ishida is a Quincy and Rukia Kuchiki is a soul reaper from squad thirteen." said Ichigo.

"A Quincy huh? I thought they were wiped out two hundred years ago. Interesting. And as for Rukia, that is Ukitake's division correct?" Shinji asked. Rukia nodded.

"Anyway, why is Shuhei here?" asked Ichigo. Everyone turned to Shuhei, who was once again staring off into space.

"He's here because I said he was going to stay!" Kensei said. Ichigo frowned. 'Shuhei isn't one to disobey orders. I wonder why he is now?' Ichigo thought. Then Shuhei stood up, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ichigo.

"He's going to get dinner, it's his turn." Lisa said with a small smile. Kensei walked over to Shuhei.

"I'm coming to." he said. Shuhei nodded and they walked up to the shop. Him and Kensei went outside. "You're friends seemed surprised to see you." said Kensei. Shuhei nodded. "The attitude was un-needed." Kensei added with a growl. Shuhei knew he was in trouble.

"I know, it's just…" Shuhei started.

"Listen Shuhei, we're all in this together. We have to trust each other and try and work together." Kensei said. Shuhei nodded. "Good, so when we get back, you can apologize to the others." Kensei said.

"Why was Nanao there?" asked Shuhei.

"Little Ise? Lisa used to read to her all the time, they ended up forming a sister relationship. Nanao couldn't go against her just like you couldn't go against me." said Kensei. Shuhei nodded. It was also no secret that Ichigo was one of the vizoreds and that Uryu was a Quincy, there for liable to go against the Soul Society when he felt like it. Now that he thought about it, not a single one of them was a surprise.

-character change-

"So, what's Shuhei doing here!" shouted Ichigo after they left.

"Shuhei? Oh, the kid. Apparently Kensei saved his life a hundred years ago and he's here to repay him." said Shinji. Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ichigo. No one answered him.

"We don't have one yet." said Hachi after a pause.

"Well, at least Uryu's here, he can help you come up with an idea!" Ichigo said. Uryu looked at him in surprise. That was probably the first complement he got in a while, especially from Ichigo. No one said anything for a while, then Shuhei and Kensei returned with dinner. Kensei turned to Shuhei and glared at him.

"Ichigo, Uryu, Nanao, Rukia…I'm sorry." Shuhei said. They all looked surprised by what he said. Then they all nodded, accepting his apology. After that, they all sat quietly eating dinner.

-character change-

"What do you mean Rukia has disappeared?" Byakuya asked in a slightly angry tone to Renji. Renji sweat dropped as he was about to face his Captains wrath.

"I…I really don't know. All I know is that Rukia disappeared along with Lieutenant Nanao Ise of squad eight." said Renji. Byakuya took a deep breath.

"I see. Rukia and Ise have disappeared, Ichigo and Uryu are both missing, and Hisagi has betrayed us. I'm curious if the others are with the vizoreds as well as Hisagi." Byakuya said.

"WHAT! NO WAY! ICHIGO, URYU, AND RUKIA WOULD NEVER BETRAY US!" shouted Renji, losing his temper.

"We thought the same thing about Hisagi." said Byakuya. Renji went to fight on that again, but kept quiet. There was nothing he could say! Then a man came in, one of the members of squad two.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered for all Captains, lieutenants, and high ranked fighters to go to the land of the living to engage the enemy!" the man said.

**Well there's the fourth chapter, sorry it took so long. I'm so excited that school is starting up, and forgot about my story for a few days, than I wanted to finish my other stories. I hope you liked this one, and thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, you're Quincy friend went to go talk to Kisuke, there's not much we can do until they come up with a plan." said Lisa. Ichigo nodded in understanding and went to stand by Rukia.

"Rukia, why are you here?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shrugged.

"Kisuke came to see me in the soul society. He said that you were in trouble and to come with him and Nanao Ise. I came and here I am." Rukia said.

"So, you care about me?" Ichigo asked. Rukia turned red and punched Ichigo hard in the jaw, knocking him down.

"Don't get to cocky!" she growled at him. Hiyori gave a grin. 'I can respect a girl like her.' she thought to herself. Suddenly Kisuke Yoruichi, and Uryu came running in, causing the others to look at them.

"We're under attack!" Kisuke told them. For an instant only, no one made any motion or reaction, then the sound of Kisukes shop being blasted came down, just like the Captains, Lieutenants, and other officers. Soi Fon, Marechiyo Omaeda, Izuru Kira, Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu, Hanataro Yamada, Momo Hinamori, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Sajin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Mayuri Kurostsuchi, Nemu Kurostsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake, Kiyone Kotetsu, and Sentaro Kotsubaki along with Chojiro Sasakibe all stood ready to fight. Orihime Inoue and Chad ran in behind them. Standing together, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Rose Ororibashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Nanao Ise, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Shuhei Hisagi, Rukia Kuchiki, Tessai Tsukabishi, Hachigen Ushoda, Hiyori Sarugaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Uryu Ishida all drew their weapons.

"Shuhei, I don't know why you did what you did, but we're taking you back home!" Sajin shouted.

"Nano-chan, I'm very disappointed in you." said Shunsui. Nanao's face seemed to fall slightly at that.

"RUKIA!" Renji shouted in shock at seeing her on the other side. If there was anyother talk that was ment to happen, it was cut off by Sasakibe attacking Kisuke Urahara. Other than that, most people remained frozen, not really wanting to attack each other.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" said Byakuya. Renji cringed at that, not wanting to see him go after Rukia, Ichigo, or Uryu. Fortunately, it seemed his target was Yoruichi.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru shouted. Him, Sajin, Iba, Renji, and Momo all came at Shuhei at once. Immediately, Nanao Ise came to Shuhei's side, causing Kensei and Lisa to step in the middle of the two parties. "You're not getting away Shuhei, we're taking you back!" Izuru shouted, his blade crossed with Kensei's. Kensei pulled back.

"What the hell!" he shouted, noting that his knife felt like the weight just doubled.

"That's his zanpakuto's ability! It multiplys the wight of everything that it cuts!" said Shuhei, stepping forward to accept the challenge from his friends. Nanao and Lisa suddenly turned the other way to see Shunsui and Rangiku.

"We're sorry Nanao-chan, but we have to take you in." Shunsui said. Lisa stepped in the middle of them. None of them were going to let Shuhei or Nanao get taken. Soi Fon and Omaeda crossed blades with Shinji and Toshiro went after Rukia, only to have Jushiro by his side.

"I'm sorry Rukia, but we can't help you if you're still on the enemy's side." said Jushiro.

"Captain, I would never disobey and order from you, especially after all that you've done for me, but this time I have to refuse!" Rukia said, then she turned her zanpakuto. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she shouted.

Mayuri and Nemu both charged at Uryu, who fired a volley of arrows at them to get them to back off. Ichigo went to go help his friend when Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi blocked his path. Hiyori then appeared by Uryu's side, causing Mayuri to pause. "Now there's a face I haven't seen for a long time!" he noted.

"Shut up! I'm finally gonna get to kick your ass!" she shouted.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood facing Rose and Love. "Looks like we don't have to hold back on this one!" said Ikkaku with a grin.

Then Kiyone and Sentaro faced Rose. Retsu, Isane, Hanataro, Orihime, and Chad stood watching, not really knowing what to do. "This isn't good." Retsu said. Orihime and Isane gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean Captain?" asked Isane.

"Notice that only a few are actually trying to defeat our enemys. The majority are either friends with the enemy or respect the enemy, causing us to only fight with half of our ability, yet the opposing side realizes that if they get caught, that is the end. Knowing this, they are fighting with everything they have." Retsu said, and as if proving this point, Kensei, Mashiro, Ichigo, Hiyori, Shinji, Lisa, Rose, and Love all put on their hollow masks shouting 'Banaki!' At that, the overwhelming power forced many of the soul reapers back. "It's actually in out best intrest to retreat." Noted Retsu.

Shuhei stood facing his friends. Izuru came at him, their weapons clashing. Shuhei didn't seem to care as the weight of his sword dubbled, but after Izuru quickly hit is six more times, Shuhei could no longer hold it up. Shuhei wasn't about to use his shikai against Izuru, so he backed down. Shuhei jumped back when Izuru swiped at his body. Then Sajin appeared behind him, grabbing the younger man and holding him so he couldn't escape. Sajin let out a sigh of relief, they captured Shuehi, but as it turns out, it was to soon, as Kensei appeared in front of him. Kensei slashed at him, causing the giant to loosen his grip on Shuhei, and Shuhei slipped free. Kensei then pushed Shuhei away from the others so he wouldn't get captured again.

Nanao and Lisa looked at Shunsui and Rangiku. "I'm sorry Nanao, Growl H…" she started, but the hollowfied Lisa slashed at her, cutting her off. Shunsui then intervined with her as rangiku made a move to arrest the un-armed Nanao.

"Sorry Rangiku, Bakado number one, Sai!" shouted Nanao, leaving Rangiku immobile on the ground. Then a huge force field covered the battle field, smaller ones covering all of the enemy soul reapers, and then the big one disappeared. Tessai and Hachi looked quite proud of themselves.

"Lets go!" Tessai told the others. They all nodded and ran up to the Urahara shop, where they found a highly pissed Jinta and Ururu. The group then fled into the town, leaving the soul reapers behind to break free of their prisons.

**Well, that wasn't my best I'll admit, but I hope you enjoy. School starts tomorrow morning so it's gonna be a little harder to write. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, the enemy had completely defeated you and escaped?" Yamamoto asked. Sasakibe nodded. Then a hell butterfly flew in. "Orders from Central forty-six, we are to send in the Onmitsukido." Yamamoto said. Sasakibe nodded and left to retrieve Soi Fon.

-character change-

The large group finally stopped in the middle of the woods. The visoreds had removed their masks and their banaki's, but all of them were bruised and tired.

"What do we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"There are some caves nearby. It's not much, but it is a shelter and will keep us all safe for now." Uryu told him. They all agreed to it. Then the group headed into the woods, coming to the dark caves. They were large stone formations hidden by trees and grass that grew on the top and along the sides, almost completely hiding them from anyone who wouldn't know they were there.

"Wow Uryu, how did you know about them?" asked Ichigo who would of never seen them if he didn't know they were there.

"I have been training in these woods since I was little. I know them well, along with everything in them." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. The group went into the cold black caves, Uryu leading them deeper in until there was no light. Ichigo tripped into Shuhei, causing Shuhei to fall onto the ground. "Come on." Uryu said, and they turned a corner. Uryu pulled something, and light shone through the whole room. They looked to see he had pulled a small string, turning on all kinds of lamps on the top. "I used to hide out here sometimes, so I had to have it far enough back that no one could see it. There's plenty of food and water in here to live off of for a few weeks, seeing as how I restock it once a month." Uryu said, going and opening one of three trunks.

"Dang Uryu, this is a sweet set up." Ichigo said. Shuhei sat down with Nanao on a make-shift couch. Kensei and Lisa looked over at them, but other than that did nothing. Uryu opened up a second trunk to pull out a few blankets and pillows, tossing some at Shinji and Hiyori who caught them.

"It gets cold in here after a while." he said. Shuhei got up and went a little deeper into the cave, Kensei following him.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" asked Kensei. Shuhei nodded.

"It's just really hard to… I don't know, I don't like seeing Nanao or Rukia in trouble but… I'm glad they're not against us you know." Shuhei said. Kensei said nothing for a second but then ruffled Shuhei's hair.

"Lisa's main priority is Nanao, Ichigo's is Rukia, as for you, well you're my main priority. After that everyone here is looking out for you guy's, that Uryu kid too. This wasn't your fight, yet you stood by us, so we won't let anything happen to any of you." said Kensei. Shuhei nodded. Every time Shuhei felt down, Kensei seemed to know exactly what to say to bring him up! It made him feel better when Kensei was around. Kensei was his older brother that he never had. The one who looked out for him no matter what!

"That's Muguruma-sama." Shuhei said. With that, Kensei slapped him upside the head.

"Alright, no Captain Muguruma, no Muguruma-sama, it's Kensei!" Kensei said. Shuehi turned red. 'I don't really feel comfortable calling him Kensei, even in my head!' Shuhei thought to himself. Kensei smiled and ruffled his hair again, then walked away.

-character change-

"Leader, we're near them." said one of the assassins next to Soi fon. She nodded.

"Good. Now the plan is to surround the caves, then infiltrate them. When we do that, kill the visoreds, including Ichigo Kurosaki, and take Shuhei Hisagi, Uryu Ishida, Nanao Ise, and Rukia Kuchiki into custody for public execution." said Soi fon. The men of the punishment force nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" they all shouted, leaving to follow their commanders orders without a second thought.

-character change-

The boy's came back to main group. Hiyori had Shinji on the ground punching him in the face then hitting him with her sandal. Rose and Love were reading a manga, and Lisa was showing Nanao her book, causing Nanao to turn ten shades of red. Rukia and Ichigo were fighting, while Uryu and Hachi were in a conversation. Kisuke and Yoruichi seemed distracted by what was going on and Mashiro jumped into their faces. The two moved back a step. "Come on Kensei, it's time to eat. You two Shuhei!" she said with a smile, dragging the two in and passing out dinner.

"I really think this is a nice set up!" Yoruichi said with a smile at her surroundings.

"That's because you can see in the dark." snapped Ichigo. He glared at her, not happy with being wanted by the soul society. Seeing as how he's a vizored he'd be killed on the spot, meanwhile the others will be taken in to be executed. That includes Rukia and Uryu.

"It's alright Ichigo, no one's going to die, and we're going to find a way to save everyone!" Kisuke said with a reassuring smile. Suddenly the punishment force charged into the cave. They all looked at Soi Fon in surprise, then Uryu smashed the nearest light, setting off a chain reaction that left the cave pitch black. After that all that could be heard was steel hitting steel, sounds of people being injured, and shouts of pain.

-character change-

"Head Captain Yamamoto, the punishment force…the…they were all killed! Including Soi Fon!" said one of the other squad two members. Yamamoto looked surprised.

"I see, then we have only one option left." Yamamoto said.

**Well, there's that chapter. I'm so sorry they are short, but I don't have much time anymore and it's driving me crazy! I hope no one minds! Thank you for reading this much and I can't wait to know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Captain Soi Fon is dead?" shouted Toshiro from behind them! How could she be dead! She was so strong and silent that no one has ever beaten her, except maybe…Yoruichi! Yoruichi is with them after all, but would she really kill Soi Fon? That dosen't make any sense after all that she's done to keep Soi Fon alive over the years, then again, Soi Fon is the enemy now…but didn't Ukitake, Renji, Izuru, Shunsui, Iba, and Sajin hold back too? They didn't want to hurt Rukia, Shuhei, or Nanao! So, why would they kill Soi Fon!

"Yes, now we only have one plan of action left, but we must discuss it with Central 46 before we do anything!" Yamamoto said. With that, he left the room, going to discuss with Central 46 what to do next.

-character change-

Uryu Ishida ran into the caves to see the others standing outside. "I found a new hiding spot, but we gotta move, now!" Uryu said. The others nodded and broke into a run as they followed the teenage boy. 'What happened back there? I heard Yoruichi kill Soi Fon as well as the punishment force, but would she really kill her? I understand why Uryu shut off the lights, so only Yoruichi could see in order to fight, but I just can't believe that Yoruichi killed her! Does that mean the Kensei would of killed me if I had stayed on the soul societies side?' Shuhei thought as they ran.

"Damn kid, you seem to fall into some kind of depression every few minutes! What is it now?" Kensei growled.

"I…I just can't believe that Yoruichi would kill her!" Shuhei said sadly. Kensei nodded.

"I guess that's what you should expect from squad two, missions first and friendships and family later." Kensei said. 'But Kensei is a member of squad nine, so he wouldn't turn against me!' Shuhei thought with a reassuring sigh, 'But would I have turned against him?' Uryu continued to lead them along, coming to a huge meadow.

"Uryu, where are we?" asked Ichigo, not liking how they were out in the open.

"It's the only way to get to where we're going. Me and Kisuke already discussed it." Uryu said. The others cautionary entered the meadow, but then the soul reapers suddenly appeared! After a pissed off glare at Uryu, everyone turned to their enemies. Captains Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurostsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake with Lieutenants Sasakibe, Marechiyo Omaeda, Izuru Kira, Isane Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nemu Kurostsuchi, then Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kiyone Kotetsu, and Sentaro Kotsubaki all stood together.

"Central forty-six's orders. All visoreds including former substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki are to be killed here. Lieutenants Shuhei Hisagi and Nanao Ise, Rukia Kuchiki, and Quincy Uryu Ishida are to be brought into the soul society for execution." Sasakibe said. 'Ouch! We knew that that was going to be the case, but actually hearing it out loud doesn't help any.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"You killed Captain Soi Fon!" Omeada said, his voice sad and on the verge of braking. Then he held up his zanpakuto. "CRUSH, GEGETSUBURI!" he shouted in his rage. The spiked ball on a chain. He immeditaly went for Yoruichi, swinging the ball and sending it at her head. "You tock my captain!" he almost cried. She jumped back with her cat-like reflexes. He continued to charge after her. Without any hesitation, Sasakibe pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Bite, Gonryomaru!" he said, and it turned into a rapier-like weapon. He stood next to Omeada. "I will help you tack down the flash-goddess." he said. Yoruichi laughed and flash stepped away. She then flashed back to kick Sasakibe in the head.

"I'm not going to wait until this is done, come on Izuru." said Renji. Him and Izuru went after Shuhei. Shuhei was watching Yoruichi, but before they got to him, he had drawn his zanpakuto and was facing them. They both paused for an instant, giving Sajin and Iba a chance to come over. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted, his blade turning into a segmented blade, each with a spike off of it.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Izuru shouted, his blade became a more of an L like shape. Iba's sword was already in its shikai, which was a bladed scimitar with a prick-like addition below the tip of the sword.

"Roar, Tengen!" Sajin shouted. He held it out to show a giant armored arm holding a huge sword. Shuhei was so surprised, that he didn't even move as the giant sword came down on him. 'Please move!' pleaded Sajin in his mind, but he didn't stop his swing. At the last second, Kensei grabbed Shuhei and pulled him out of the way, taking a stance next to him.

"Now you're in trouble!" Kensei growled. He held out his zanpakuto, "Now blast away, Tachikaze!" He shouted, allowing it turn back into a hunting/combat knife. Then he slashed at the air, sending strange air waves that caused blades, that Sajin, Renji, Izuru, and Iba had a hard time defending from. Then Momo jumped in between them.

"Sorry Shuhei," she shouted. Her zanpakuto, Tobiume, was already in its shikai form as she held it out in front of her. "Carriage of Thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo sixty-one, Rikujokoro!" momo shouted. Six beams of light slammed into Shuhei's stomache before he knew what hit him. He tried to move his arm, but couldn't. He was stuck. Kensei realized this and tock a stance in front of him. He had to protect Shuhei, he'd call Hachi to free him when he wasn't busy! Shuhei just stared in shock. 'How didn't I know that was coming!' he mentally scolded himself.

Rukia then turned to her two opponents, Byakuya Kuchiki and Jushiro Ukitake. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said dryly. She looked at her brother and Captain before Byakuya sent his blades to surround her. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she shouted. She turned her zanpakuto counter-clockwise and it turned pure white. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" she continued, holding it upside down as it glowed, the she slashed between Byakuya and Ukitake were, leaving a huge white circle between them. They both leaped to the side as it formed a pillar of ice. "I'm sorry brother, Captain." she said, then turned to see Ichigo next to her.

Ichigo and Uryu were standing next to each other when Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi came up beside them. "Alright Ichigo, I finally get that re-match, and since I can't kill your friend there, he'll just have to watch." Kenpachi said. Suddenly an arrow slid across his face, cutting his cheek.

"You have both of us to worry about." Uryu said. He wasn't going to be counted out of this yet! Kenpachi grinned.

"This is going to be fun!" he said, running up to cut Ichigo, but Uryu's arrow cought him by surprise, forcing him to hault long enough for Ichigo to cut him. He started laughing, chancing his target and going for Uryu. Uryu didn't move, he just fired an arrow strait at Kenpachi, forcing him to retreat back, but then he came at Uryu again, but Uryu dodged the attack and Ichigo cut him from where Uryu was standing. Yachiru laughed from the sidelines.

"Come on Kenny, you can do it!" she shouted.

Nanao Ise turned to go help Rukia when she saw Rangiku and Shunsui. "Captain Kyoraku, Rangiku!" she said. None of the three wanted to cross weapons at all. "I'm sorry…Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho red flame cannon!" Nanao shouted. The red orb hit Shunsui, and knocking him down. "I'm sorry Captain!" she shouted, but Rangiku pulled out her zanpakuto.

"Growl…" she started.

"No!" shouted Momo, who ran over from where she was with Shuehi. "Bakudo four, Hainawa!" she shouted, a yellow like rope completely covered Nanao.

Kisuke looked over to see both Shuhei and Nanao have been captured, and he saw the remaining people just iching for a fight, but he knew what he had to do. "Tessai! Hachigen!" he yelled. Both looked over at him and he pointed to Nanao and Shuhei. Lisa looked over too, and in an instant was by Nanao's side, knocking all three away from her with her shikai! Kensei was having a hard time keeping the four away from Shuhei.

"Hachi, go free Shuhei, he's closer. I will take care of miss Ise." Tessai said. They both made their moves to go help, but Toshiro, Mayuri, Nemu, Isane, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kiyone, and Sentaro jumped in their way. Rose and Love came to their rescue, knocking open a path. The second that the two were through, Mashiro, Hiyori, Shinji, and Kisuke started in.

Tessai came by Nanao's side. Lisa smiled a small 'Thank you' as she pushed Rangiku back. The he quickly and easily broke Hainawa. Then he turned to Momo, Rangiku, and Shunsui. He held his palms away then brought his hands together. "Bakudo number ninety-nine, Kin!" he shouted. All three had black fabric that surrounded them, binding their arms behind their backs, then iron pillar like objects came down onto the fabric, holding them in place.

Hachi just made it to Shuhei when the Head Captain appeared. "Reduce all Creation to Ash! Ryujin Jakka!" he shouted. Fire went everywhere, and no one could see what happened. When it faded, Yamamoto's spiritual pressure had blown the others away, leaving Shuhei and the soul reapers. 'DAMN!' Shuhei thought as he was captured.

**I know, not very good! I'll make the next chapter better when everyone…I'll just let you find out. Anyway, now Shuhei is in the custody of the soul society. Thanks for reading so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kensei got up, the blast from the head captain's spiritual pressure had knocked him away from Shuhei and unconscious. He looked around. Everyone was unconscious and accounted for, except the one person he was looking for. "Shuhei!" he called, starting to panic. Immediately, even though the others were just starting to wake up, they realized the severity of the situation. They started calling for Shuhei and searching for him.

"Seeing as how they had him captured, they probably tock him in. They'll probably execute him tomorrow." said Kisuke.

"NO!" shouted Kensei, Lisa, Nanao, Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryu. They couldn't allow that happen. Granted some of them didn't know the young lieutenant well, but they knew it was wrong, like with Rukia.

"I promised the kid they weren't going to kill him." Kensei said.

"Then I guess we're going to the soul society. That'll be nice, some of you haven't been there for a hundred years." Yoruichi said, looking at Kisuke, Tessai, and the visoreds. It was true after all! In fact, out of all of them, only Ichigo, Uryu, Nanao, and Yoruichi had been to the soul society in the last hundred years.

"Then it's a good thing we left Ururu and Jinta behind in the cave." said Kisuke. The something hit it Shinji's head.

"Which reminds me Kisuke, why did we leave the cave if it was no longer safe but leave two children there?" he asked.

"Because, the soul society wouldn't kill two children who aren't even semi-related to an issue." Kisuke said with a smile, waving a fan in his face. They all nodded, seeing the logic in that.

-character change-

Shuhei sat in the cell. Around his wrists was two cuffs that cut off all spiritual pressure, and up against the wall outside of his cell was his zanpakuto. Not that he'd actually use it in there anyway. Then the door opened, and Renji came in. Behind him was Rangiku, Momo, Izuru, Sajin, and Iba. Shuehi looked up at them, then looked back down at the ground. "We're so sorry Shuhei, we're trying so hard to get you're execution revoked but…Central forty-six won't agree to it." Momo cried. Then her tears fell harder. "I'm so sorry Shuhei! If I didn't restrain you then you wouldn't be executed tomorrow." Momo cried.

"No Momo, it's not your fault. You just did you're job, that's all. You were ordered to capture us, and you did. No one's mad at you. Besides, if this is anyone's fault it's my own. I chose to side with Kensei, but I don't regret it. I'm proud that I sided with them." Shuhei said quietly. The others all looked sad. They wanted to help so bad, but there was nothing that they could do.

"No, it's Aizen's fault!" Sajin growled. Shuehi gave him a strange look. "If it wasn't for him betraying us in the first place and killing the original central forty-six, then the new one might actually listen to what we have to say and give you a fair hearing." he growled. Shuhei gave a small smile.

"It's alright, I accepted this when I chose to side with Kensei and the others. I knew this would happen." Shuhei said.

"You're such a damn idiot!" shouted Renji suddenly. Shuhei looked completely surprised. "You could of found another way, and how are you so comfortable with the situation when the rest of us are really upset with it!" shouted Renji. He grabbed Shuhei through the bars and pulled him up to them. "Why! Why would you and Rukia do something so stupid!" he shouted. Shuhei remained silent.

"Renji you know…" started Sajin.

"I know, but I want to hear it from him!" Renji said. Shuhei tock a breath.

"Because Kensei saved my life. Just like you, Momo, and Izuru." Shuhei said. Renji let him go.

"We're going to find some way to save you Shuhei, so don't get ready to die." Izuru said. Everyone but Sajin left.

"The execution date is tomorrow. We'll figure out something." Sajin said.

"Captain Komamura, if it's something that will get you all in trouble, don't do it." Shuhei said. Sajin gave him a smile and nodded. Then he left, leaving Shuhei beside himself. 'So, what do I do now? I guess I'll be executed tomorrow.' Shuhei thought, but he wasn't sad, mad, or regretting his choice. He didn't know how he felt.

-character change-

"Everyone ready?" asked Nanao. They all nodded and she opened the senkaimon. "We're going to have to run." she said, and they did. The group ran as fast as they could coming out of the senkaimon in front of Jushiro Ukitake. He looked over at them, then drew his zanpakuto as Shunsui came over.

"You guys go we'll handle things here." said Kisuke as him and Yoruichi stood together. The others nodded and ran, leaving the four behind.

"I suspect you're here for Shuhei right?" asked Shunsui. They both nodded. "Do you have a plan?" Shunsui asked. Kisuke came at him with his zanpakuto.

-character change-

"Shuhei, Central forty-six has moved your execution. It's in an hour." Renji said sadly. Shuhei said nothing. He just nodded to show he heard and understood the information. They both sat quietly before members of squad two came in.

"We're here to take Lieutenant Hisagi to be executed." said one.

"So, even though I'm considered a traitor, I keep my rank up to the end. How thought full." mumbled Shuhei. They both looked over at him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto said that out of respect for all the years of self-less service that you have done and how loyal that you always have been that you are allowed to retain you're rank and after you will not be erased from history and it will be told that you died in action instead of being executed, if that is any conciliation." said the man. Shuhei was stunned.

"I don't want them to erase it." Shuhei said.

"That's not your choice, it was the head Captains orders." said the man. Renji smiled, an uneasy and scared smile.

"I guess I'll…see you later Shuhei…and uhm…thank you for saving us when we were younger. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything." he said, his voice cracking, then Renji left. Shuhei had to admit, he had great friends.

-character change-

Alarms started going off, and the small rescue party hid. A group of soul reapers passed them. "Sir, Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake have died in battle!" said one. Lisa, Nanao, and Rukia froze. 'Did Yoruichi and Kisuke really kill Shunsui and Jushiro. Then again Yoruichi did kill Soi Fon.' thought Lisa. They didn't know what to say. "Also, Lieutenant Hisagi's execution was moved up. Their executing him in the next half hour. They said to tell everyone who's not a seated officer that he died in battle and that he only left by following orders. His betrayal is never to be discussed again sir!" the man told his superior.

"So they want him to look like a hero. Very well." The man said. The others exchanged strange looks. 'That's really weird!' thought Kensei, but he decided not to worry about it, they said they were executing Shuhei soon, so they had to rescue him now!

-character change-

Shuhei stood in front of Captains Yamamoto, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His execution was beheading, a very sad way to be executed. Squad two was going to carry it out. He stood still, waiting to be told it was time. 'Well Kensei, I'm sorry I let you down!' he thought.

"Does the guilty party have any last requests?" Yamamoto asked. Shuhei thought for a second. His request could never be granted, so he would have to pick something else.

"I don't want everyone to think I died in battle, I want them to know the truth." said Shuhei. Yamamoto seemed very reluctant to agree, but he did. Then Shuehi laid down and the squad two member raised Shuhei's own zanpakuto to kill him. 'Well, I guess kazashini wanted that.' He thought, then the sword came down, but it never connected!

**Well there's that! I hope you like it! Next chapter will be a little more interesting! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kazashini came down next to Shuhei, not hitting him at all. He looked up to see Renji holding the man who was supposed to execute him with Izuru and Momo as Kensei, Lisa, Nanao, Mashiro, Hachi, Shinji, Hiyori, Love, Rose, Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, and Tessai appeared next to them. Kensei grabbed Shuhei and pulled him up, relieved to see him alive. He saw the sword coming down and knew that they were a second two late, but then the man was attacked by three lieutenants at once, causing him aim for Shuhei's neck to miss and miss Shuhei entirely. He held Shuhei close. He didn't want to lose this boy, he was all Kensei had for family and Kensei didn't want to see him hurt or dead. The other Captains didn't move, not knowing what to do yet, then Kisuke and Yoruichi appeared. Rangiku, Iba, and Ikkaku appeared standing by Shuhei.

"So, Lieutenants Hinamori, Abarai, Matsumoto, Iba, and Kira as well as Madarame are now on the opponent's side." Yamamoto said. They all nodded. Toshiro gritted his teeth.

"Momo, Rangiku, stop this foolishness now!" he shouted. Both girls didn't move. Then Sajin moved over to stand by his lieutenant as well.

"This has gone far enough! Soi Fon, Shunsui, Jushiro, and almost Shuhei were all taken by this ridiculous war! It's time to end it!" Sajin said. They all stood facing their enemies that consisted of Yamamoto, Sasakibe, Omeada, Retsu, Isane, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichikia, Mayuri, and Nemu who came over from the ruckus. They looked over each other.

"If we were to clash we would end up killing each other." said Yamamoto as Orihime and Chad ran up to join.

"Sorry we're late, we tried to get here in time." said Orihime as she panted from running so much. Then she saw both sides. Quickly, she put up her shield between them, preventing the two sides from coming towards each other. Then a hell butterfly flew over. Yamamoto caught it. He listened quietly for a second, then looked up.

"The enemy is no longer that. They are to be left alone." Yamamoto said. Everyone looked at him like he had gone crazy, but he walked away, and so did the few soul reapers that remained on his side. Uryu ran over to hug Orihime and she returned it, happy that he was safe.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked. Then Shinji left, after the head Captain. They all sat quietly before Shinji and the Head Captain returned.

"Central forty-six has agreed to a peace treaty between the two sides. They will not attack us, in return, we shall not attack them, and all on their side will be welcomed back in their former status!" Yamamoto said. Kisuke then pulled out a fan.

"Then our plan was a success!" he shouted.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"You see, it was all truly simple! Once central forty-six made up their minds that the visoreds were the enemy, there wasn't much that we could do to reverse it, so the head captain contacted me for a plan to reverse this. First I would have to get the most un-likely person to turn traitor to the soul society to start up chaos. We figured Shuhei Hisagi would never be able to attack his hero or the man who saved his life, leaving him only to try and save Kensei and the others. In order to keep central forty-six from getting suspicious we had to order Shuhei's execution. Of course we needed to even the odds with people who were not going to be that much of a surprise when they change sides like Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Nanao Ise, and Rukia Kuchiki. After that, Central forty-six would find no other options then to attack them. When they would, there would be many people who would not fully attack the visoreds and their allies, like squads two, three, six, seven, eight, and thirteen, as well as squad nine not even being an option to use. This would cause the soul society to lose that battle, sending squad two to take care of it themselves, but when squad two never returned, they realized that there was no other option then a full blown war. Of course, with Orihime, Chad, and the others not wanting to kill their friends, they would target the visoreds, but Shuhei, Nanao, and the others wouldn't allow that, forcing the war to not even really begin. I was not figuring on Shuhei to be captured, so it did change things a bit, but after a dramatic rescue attempt like that and three Captains having been killed, it only option left, a peace treaty between the two sides. The visoreds would agree to it, on the conditions that Shuhei Hisagi, Nanao Ise, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Uryu Ishida would be pardoned from any crimes and welcomed back to their original status. Uryu came to talk to me before the battle and figured out my plan in a second. Agreeing to help, he had the idea of making things go even more complicated by having Soi Fon disappear entirely until this whole thing was resolved, giving the impression she was defeated, ensuring that we got the peace treaty." Kisuke said. They all stood, dumbstruck. Kisuke, Yoruichi, Yamamoto, and even Uryu had played them all!

"So, you killed three Captains for your sick plan! And what do you mean that Soi Fon only disappeared?" shouted Omeada. In a second, Soi Fon, Shunsui, and Jushiro appeared.

"Kisuke told us of his plan, and we agreed to help by playing dead!" Shunsui said. Nanao ran over to hug him, happy he was alive. There was relief and happiness through the area, and Kensei gabbed Shuhei and pulled him away. The two went down through the seireitei coming to squad nine.

"Kensei, are you alright?" Shuhei asked.

"Shuhei, I'm sorry I…You're like a son to me, and I couldn't even protect you." he said. Shuehi looked down.

"That wasn't your fault Kensei. I was ready to die, I had given up. I'm sorry Kensei, I failed." said Shuhei. Kensei ruffled Shuhei's hair.

"Take care of yourself kid. Take care of Nanao and Rangiku too, their pretty girls you know." he said. Shuhei gave a small laugh. Then Kensei turned to leave.

"Kensei, promise me you'll be back!" Shuhei said uneasily. Kensei nodded and ruffled Shuhei's hair again.

"I'll be back kid." he said. Then Shinji appeared.

"We gotta go Kensei." he said. Kensei nodded, and then they were gone. Shuhei turned to his barracks. 'Everything works in a circle. It's like it never happened.' he thought, but he knew that wasn't true. Things changed a lot, and he felt happy that now he knew that not only Kensei remembered him, but he was like a son to him. Quietly Shuhei went in to have his squad circle around him, shouting their joy at how he was alive. Shuhei smiled, he was where he belonged.

**Well I hope you liked my story. I hope I didn't disappoint everyone, but I like Soi Fon to much to kill her! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you azure blue espeon, darkangle1992, HeWhoCrys, Kye-kye cat, Ruon jian, Black cat angle, yugoma, Mwing, XDark FangsX, yenwi, and Richasa. You were all very encouraging and I loved writing this! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
